The Workout
by Kames111
Summary: Kendall hates the gym so he and James work out in a different way Rated *M* for a reason!


**For Love and Heartz!**

**Rated *M* for smut. Adults only please!**

It had been a long day of practicing at the venue and then whatever sightseeing the boys could fit in. The boys were exhausted and headed off to their hotel rooms. Carlos and Logan to one, James and Kendall to the other.

Kendall collapsed face down onto one of the beds "I'm so tired" he complained, his voice muffled by the pillow.

James swatted him on the butt "Take a hot shower before bed or your muscles are going to be really sore in the morning."

"Huh uh" Kendall mumbled.

"Come on, I'm serious. You know if you would just come to the gym with me every morning you wouldn't get so sore."

"Shut up" Kendall said pulling the pillow over his head.

"You know I'm right…" James said.

"I KNOW that 5am is too early to get up and do anything!" Kendall retorted.

"Well, not everything…" James said bending down and kissing the back of Kendall's neck.

The other boy shivered "James, too tired."

James smirked and pushed Kendall's shirt up and kissed the middle of his back "Come on, shower and then I will give you a massage so you don't hurt so badly."

Kendall sighed and rolled over taking James' offered hand. James pulled him up and they headed to the bathroom.

James started filling the tub with warm water and some bath oils "I thought you said shower?" Kendall said.

After showering we soak in the warm water and I will give you a massage there. It will feel better, I promise." James said wrapping his arms around Kendall and nuzzling his neck.

Kendall sighed and leaned back into his boyfriend and turning slightly, kissed him. James pressed up against him and then let go "Shower, we both need one."

Kendall pouted but then smirked as James began peeling off his own clothing. Kendall followed suit and soon they were both in the shower standing under the running water.

James washed his own hair and then lathered up Kendall's massaging the blonde's head.

"Mmmm, that feel good" Kendall moaned.

James smiled "Just wait" as he rinsed Kendall's hair out.

"For what?" Kendall asked as his hand inched it's way down James' body. "For this?" he smirked running his fingers along his boyfriend's cock and then gently tugging on it.

James' breath hitched "Uh…yeah" he said smashing his lips to Kendall's. He ran his tongue along the other boys' lower lip and Kendall smiled, but didn't open his mouth. James pouted and tried again, this time Kendall allowed the other boy access. James' tongue roamed around Kendall's mouth before swirling his tongue around the other's and pulled it into his own mouth happily sucking at it.

Kendall's hand encircled James' cock and he slowly started working his hand up and down the length. James moaned into his mouth and Kendall pulled away and ran his tongue across James' chest and down stopping at his navel. His hands caressed the back of James' thighs as he moved down and he ran his tongue along the tip of James' cock before taking it into his mouth.

James moaned louder feeling the warmth of Kendall's mouth work it's way up and down his length. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' legs pulling him closer as he deep throated him. "Oh my God…feels so good Kendall" James moaned wrapping is fingers in his lover's blonde locks. He felt himself start to come undone so he pulled Kendall off and pulled him up.

He thrust his fingers into Kendall's mouth and the boy obligingly sucked on them, coating them with his saliva. He pulled them out of Kendall's mouth and replaced them with his tongue as he reached behind the boy and inserted a finger into his opening. Kendall moaned at the intrusion but a moment later when James inserted a second finger he began pushing down a bit as James worked his fingers in and out.

James removed his fingers and grabbed one of Kendall's legs and pulled it up to his waist, he took his cock and guided it to his lover's entrance and slid it inside Kendall. Kendall moaned and gripped his biceps and James stopped moving. He kissed Kendall again and then latched on to his pulse point and then nuzzled into his neck.

"James….move" Kendall said. James smiled and immediately started sliding in and out of Kendall slowly. Kendall had his arms wrapped around James neck and James shifted his stance a little and then snapped his hips forward. Kendall gasped and pushed his face into James' neck "There Jamie…hit there!" he begged.

James smiled and started thrusting harder and Kendall shrieked into his neck. James continued thrusting in and out, each one harder then the last.

He felt a familiar tingling in his stomach "Oh Baby…I'm going to cum" he said as he tightened his grip on Kendall's leg and hip. Kendall couldn't speak only moaned loudly into James' ear and when James reached down and touched him he screamed and arched his back.

James gave a final thrust and came a few seconds later, still holding Kendall up. They stood there for a moment James support Kendall's weight as he pulled out.

He reached down and kissed Kendall sweetly and then in a husky voice said "Come on" and he turned off the shower.

He pulled Kendall out of the shower and wrapping his arms around him picked the smaller boy up and sat him on the counter "What?" Kendall started to say, but James kissed him and smirked as he knelt down and took Kendall's cock in his mouth. He pushed Kendall's legs up onto his shoulders and started bobbing his head up and down with vigor. Kendall leaned back against the mirror hold himself up with one hand and holding onto James' hair with the other. His breathing became rapid and erratic and he bucked his hips up as James help onto him firmly. "Oh God..Jamie!" he screamed. James deep throated him as he came and James swallowed every drop.

James smirked looking up and grabbed Kendall pulling him over "Tub NOW!" he growled in a husky voice.

James climbed into the tub and pulled Kendall onto his lap so that he was facing him.

Kendall bent down and kissed him hard as James pulled Kendall down onto his cock. Kendall bit his lip and then started moving up and down as James held onto his hips. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso and started thrusting up into him hard as he pulled Kendall's body down onto him.

Kendall threw his head back and moaned as James found his sweet spot and then he fell forward latching on to James' mouth. Tongues explored and swirled around each other and then Kendall pulled away and pushed his face into James' neck and nipped a little and then moaned as James hit that spot again and again.

Kendall could feel James' thrust become erratic so he put his hands on James shoulders and pushed himself up and then came slamming down onto his lover who screamed his name as he came inside him, hard.

James held him tight and then his hand found Kendall's cock and he worked his hand up and down until Kendall released into the warm water. They sat there in one another's embrace and once they had the energy to move Kendall pulled off of James and turned around, James wrapped his arms around him.

"Who needs the gym?" Kendall asked.


End file.
